


Ten Minutes Ago

by jerkbending



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerkbending/pseuds/jerkbending
Summary: a CinderStiles story in which Prince Derek notices a stranger in the garden
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	Ten Minutes Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterisks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisks/gifts).



> dedicated to [ asterisks ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisks/) the magnificent
> 
> come say hi on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/jerkbending)

There are more heartbeats in the ballroom than Derek can count, so he can't rely on his ears when he thinks he catches the top of a head disappearing from one of the garden windows. He twirls the noblewoman he is currently dancing with -she won't stop batting her eyes at him, it's really quite distracting- and says a silent prayer when the song ends and he can lead her back to her mother. He shakes his head at the majordomo who is poised to lead another noblewoman out for him to dance with and motions that he is going to take a break; the guard nods and turns to tell the line of girls that they will have to wait a moment for a dance with the Prince.

Derek ignores many people trying to get his attention as he ducks behind a curtain and out onto the balcony overlooking the garden. He follows a cobblestone path down away from the ballroom windows and across a small bridge over a decorative pond. He used to lean over the edge of the bridge when he was younger and watch the large fish in the water, but at the moment he's watching a lanky, lean boy trying unsuccessfully to scramble over the garden wall. Derek can't imagine how he must have gotten over in the first place. He's jumping and trying to secure footholds on the stones that jut out, but he can't get enough leverage to get himself over the top, and Derek chuckles and approaches to offer a hand the last time he falls on his ass.

The boy takes it and allows Derek to pull him halfway up before he looks up and realizes who he is. He gasps and lets go, flails, and lands on his backside again, at which point he starts scooting away and rolling to his feet.

"P-Prince Derek, Your Highness I swear, I wasn't spying, I mean, I was, but I'm sorry I wasn't going to a-assassinate you or steal anything I was just looking. Which I guess is spying but I swear I had no ill intent, Your Highness, I promise, I'm so sorry-"

His heartbeat is rabbit fast and he smells like fear and panic, but Derek can detect no lie in his explanation, and his eyes are so big and a beautiful amber in the moonlight that Derek can't help but stare. "Calm down," Derek interjects, "I believe you meant no harm. What's your name?"

"Uh, it, Stiles, Your Highness," he won't look Derek in the eyes, and that's a shame. When Derek snorts and raises an eyebrow, he mumbles, "Stilinski is my family name, Your Highness. My friends call me Stiles."

"Stilinski," Derek repeats, "Captain Stilinski?"

"My father," Stiles raises his head with a smile. 

"Would Captain Stilinski approve of his son vaulting palace walls?" Derek asks with a grin and Stiles blushes. 

"Probably not, but," he sighs, "I just wanted to see. I know this ball is for you to find your one true love, and the next ball will be when you marry her, and then the next one will be when you have an adorable first child, and I definitely won't be attending any of those, and I just wanted to see all of it just one time. The candles and the gowns and the jewels and the music, just one time. I promise I don't mean any harm, Your Highness."

"I thought the Stilinski line was noble," Derek frowns, "your house should have received an invitation in your father's name." Derek can only picture Stiles in silks and gold and thinks that he would be a fine addition to any ballroom. In fact Derek is sure he would dance with no one else, and decides Stiles should definitely attend the next ball.

Stiles laughs once, harshly, "My father is away fighting for the kingdom."

Ah. That's right. The castle had been so quiet and pleasant since Peter had taken off to parts unknown. "Yes," Derek nods, "My uncle is leading the campaign."

"Without my father here," Stiles nervously picks at a loose thread on his tunic and casts his eyes down again, "I couldn't afford our house. I'm staying on with another, ah, family, as a servant until he returns."

"That's terrible," Derek says softly and takes a few steps closer, "we had no idea."

"Not to concern Your Highness," Stiles laughs, "you must be waiting for your uncle like I await my father."

Derek forces a tight smile, "I'm sure."

They both turn to look back towards the ballroom when the musicians pick up a loud and lively waltz, probably at his mother's request. Queen Talia was strong, graceful, benevolent, beautiful, and loved pickled radishes and twirling on the dance floor. She had likely grown bored of being regal and demanded the King dance with her. Derek turns in time to catch a wistful look on Stiles' face before he schools it back to something he probably thinks is proper decorum for a prince's company. Derek bows slightly and holds out a hand, "May I have this dance?"

Stiles' face shuffles through a few interesting expressions before it settles on something halfway between incredulous and delighted. "I- You - yes! A-absolutely, Your Highness. I'd be honored, but-"

Derek doesn't let him finish; he takes one of Stiles' hands in his and rests his other on his hip. Stiles doesn't have a dress to hold with his other hand, so he gingerly rests it right above Derek's hip, not quite touching, and Derek just shakes his head and leads them into the steps. 

In retrospect, this garden is not the best place for waltzing. The cobblestone path is uneven, and after nearly falling on their asses two or three times, they both start looking down and around to make sure they're not about to stumble again, which is a shame because Derek would really rather be looking at Stiles' eyes. He'd rather be looking at Stiles' everything, honestly. Now that he's not panicked or afraid, he smells...good. It's an unfortunate effect of an extra-sensitive nose that Derek knows lots of people don't smell good at all, but Stiles does. Stiles laughs when they have to coordinate over a loose rock or dip in the ground, apologizes again and again for almost tripping Derek, and his face lights up with a bright sort of panic and glee when Derek ad-libs twirling him once, twice, maybe three times. Derek likes to see it.

When the song ends he stops them, takes a step backwards, and bows to Stiles as if he were any other dance partner. They've stopped at the far end of the garden near a willow whose long branches are still in the heavy summer air. Stiles bows in return, kind of a jerky motion, and he's got an attractive blush when he says, "I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if I should bow or curtsy, but, uh, no dress so-"

"Derek?" his head whips around; the King is on the garden balcony, apparently looking for him. 

"My father," Derek whispers, but to no one as Stiles is suddenly gone, the branches of the willow tree swaying. "Um, here!" he calls back to the King.

He meets his father at the foot of the balcony steps. King Maximilian looks as if he too has just been waltzed spiritedly around the dance floor. Derek bows, "Father."

"Derek," the King says, "have you been out here this whole time?"

"Just taking some air," Derek answers, "it was so crowded."

"I know what you mean," Maximilian says, and is it Derek's imagination or is the King glancing at the willow tree at the far end of the garden? His father is human. He shouldn't be able to sense Stiles. And yet...

"You missed your mother's favorite waltz." 

"I heard it."

"Did you," his father smiles. 

"Father," Derek decides to change the subject, "how did you know Mother was the one? The one you were meant to marry?"

Maximilian chuckles, "I knew it the instant I saw her."

"Yes, but _how?_ "

"She was in the middle of her father's throne room, brandishing a whip at some cowering judges, or clerks, whoever they were. They were accused of cheating the townspeople. I'm sure they never forgot the Princess. I couldn't." He sighed. "Some things you just know, Derek. Why? Has someone in there danced away with your heart?"

"No, not in there."

"Hmm, well, don't tarry too long. It's nearly midnight."

Derek bows as his father takes his leave; he's peeking behind the willow branches to find Stiles before the King's footsteps have faded back into the ballroom. 

"It's almost midnight?" Stiles is panicked again. "I have to go. I have to be home before they are or-" he shakes his head. Derek probably doesn't want to know what Or is. It would probably spoil his good mood. 

"Come back tomorrow," Derek takes both of his hands in his, "but come properly, up the road. Not over the wall."

"I-I can't just _come to the palace_ ," Stiles says, but he's holding onto Derek's fingers. 

"I'll send for you."

"They won't let me."

"They will or I'll have them arrested. Come tomorrow. I'll put you back in your father's house."

"I'm sure it's been sold."

"Then you can stay here."

"Prince Derek! That's ridiculous!" Stiles lets go and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. 

Derek pulls them away. "Come back tomorrow. We'll fix it."

Stiles sighs. "Yes, Your Highness. If that's an order." He's kind of smiling though. Derek will take it.

He still wants to leave via the wall, and Derek agrees to help him, though he doesn't like the idea of Stiles walking all the way back home at night, alone. Stiles puts one hand on the stone to brace himself and holds out the other to grab Derek, but Derek grabs first, kissing the back of it quickly. Stiles blushes all the way to his ears, and he's kind of wobbly when he lets Derek boost him up to the top of the wall. He perches on the top for a second and smiles down at Derek, then he's gone.


End file.
